


The Fair

by charlotteg2014



Series: Slice Of Avenger Life [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers age of ultron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteg2014/pseuds/charlotteg2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers go on a family fun outting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Up

"Are you ready yet?"

"Fifteen minutes"

"You said that 20 minutes ago!" wailed Lila. "Mommy is waiting! And Aunt Natasha is here now and I have to go potty"

"Okay, okay" Clint said as he left the bathroom. "Why do you have to use our bathroom?" he asked his little girl. 

"Because my friend is in there" she acted like it was the most obvious thing. He raised a brow before walking across his bed room to retrieve a pair of sun glasses. It was summer and he some how convinced (with the help of his children) to go to the local fair. Lila and Conner begged their Aunt Natasha to ride with them in their family van. 

"Now whose taking forever" he said knocking on the bathroom door.  
"Go away, Daddy" she said opening the door and sticking her tongue out at her father. 

"Hey!" Clint said when he felt her pushing him out of the room. "What are you-?" He frowned. 

"I need privacy" 

"What are you? Seven going on seventeen?"

She slammed the door on him. 

Clint shook his head as he entered the living room where Conner sat upon Natasha's lap asking her many questions like. 

"Why don't you live here with us?"

Natasha raised a pointed eyebrow at the small boy. "Because they already have to deal with you and your brother and sister that's why" She glanced up at Lauren with a smile tugging on her lips. 

Lauren motioned for the little boy to come over. "Sun screen" she said simply. 

"NOO!" he said running out of the room. Clint caught him. "Come on" He held him upside down and under his arm before placing him before his wife. 

She sprayed him down with SPF. "Nat…" She said "You too. Even assassins can't fight skin cancer" Natasha looked her over a moment before finally agreeing. 'Just to look like a good role model' she said with a pointed expression. Lauren sprayed her down. 

"Don't worry. I got my own" Clint assured opening the cooler that sat by the door picking up a cold bottle of water. He gulped half of it down. Out came his daughter finally, sporting a back pack with her uncle Tony's Iron Man and a bright yellow sun dress. Her hair was in two pony tails now. "So that's what you were doing?" Clint was amused. Usually she'd come to him to fix her hair.

"Like Thor's" she'd say after she met him. She was quite keen on him. She'd have a Thor back pack on if they'd had them. 

"Tony just texted me." Nat said suddenly. "Him, and Bruce are on their way to meet us" She shoved her phone in her back pocket. 

"I'm ready." Lauren said with a shrug when Clint looked over to her. She was rubbing sun screen on a sleeping Nathaniel's head."

"Where's Wanda?" Clint asked. 

"I'm here" She said coming out of the extra room they had. Only one. She was nervous about this. She didn't want to feel uncomfortable nor did she want to feel attacked by the team. Clint assured her but she didn't have to worry.

They were now squeezed in the car. The baby and the two older children set in their car seats, while Natasha and Wanda were in the back. Off they went. 

"Steve is bringing Bucky with him and Thor" Natasha said with a small smile. "Is that okay?" 

"Is he okay to do that?" spoke Clint from the passenger seat. "I mean… he's only been back a couple weeks" Natasha shrugged. "I suppose. Social interaction could help" Natasha said with a slight shrug. 

Meanwhile Tony and Bruce were standing in the parking lot. Tony was looking at the sky line leaning against the car. Bruce was pacing. 

"This is what I get for getting here early" Tony said crossing his arms. 

"I just don't like being late" Bruce sounded sheepish. 

"So we're like an hour early?" 

Bruce nodded. 

"Wow" a voice said "You got Tony some place early?" It was Steve. He walked a long the graveled parking lot with Bucky and Thor trailing behind.

"Yeah, I suppose I did" he shrugged.

Steve laughed patting Bruce's shoulder gently. 

"The building is quite magnificent" Thor suddenly said. 

"The ferris wheel?" Steve said making it to Thor's side. 

'Aye" Steve smiled but then noticed Bucky staring blankly. He walked over. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked. Bucky nodded. His hair was up in a bun and his eyes said he was tired. Steve watched his friend closely. 

 

"Hey boys" Natasha's voice called. "We just pulled in" 

"Bout damn time" Tony said without patience. 

"UNCLE THOR!" Lila said running to the god. 

"Lady Lila" He caught her in his arms and hugged her. "Why you look lovely my lady" 

"I did it myself" She said proudly. Thor nodded with a very impressed expression on his face. 

"Since we are all here, shall we proceed?" Bruce said nervously.


	2. Part 2

"Deep…fried…butter" Steve said as they walked into the fair past the beginnings of the food pavilion. The group unanimously agreed to head to the mid way for the rides. 

"Why?" Bucky said just above a whisper. 

"Welcome to the future" Bruce said with a small laugh. 

Steve shook his head. "I guess so."

"Come on old men" Natasha called to the stragglers. It was Steve, Bruce and Bucky who was looking at small glass figurines in a blown glass stand a few feet away. Steve went back and lightly touched his arm to convince him to follow but realised but notice him looking at a small butterfly blown with blues and reds that blended in an ombre affect. He smiled and picked it up gently and purchased the item. 

"Come on Buck" He said softly. 

 

"Come on Brucey!" Whined Tony. "Ride it with us!" 

"Me? On that? Are you insane?"

"It just goes up and then down… And spins." Natasha said with a small 'I'm going to get my way' smile. The stood before the ride that said Evolution in bright yellow letters on a red backing. 

"It's not safe"

"You'll be okay!" Steve was now encouraging him. "And we're here if you aren't" 

"But-" the three looked at him. He sighed defeated. "Fine"

"Steve might throw up if he goes on it" A voice pipped up. Everyone turned to look at the one and only James Buchanan Barnes. 

"I remembered…" he mumbled. Steve's face brightened even more.

"Prepare to eat your words" he said with a grin. "Come on guys," And the four went to ride rides.

 

Lila was gripping Thor's hand noticing the games area of the fair grounds. "Look it" she said noticing a florescent stuffed bear. "Can you win that?"

"I can sweety. It's my type of game" Clint said to his daughter. Laura rolled her eyes trailing after the man.

Meanwhile Cooper was reading the ticket sign getting separated from his family. He didn't quite notice them all leaving as he practiced his reading. Wanda wasn't even near, she wondered to find a bathroom. Now, however he noticed now. He was panicking. 

"Mommy" He called knowing good and well his father might now be able to hear him over the hustle and bustle of the crowd. "Mommy!" He called again. "Uncle Steve? Aunt Natasha" He began wandering around, the fair looking for anyone he knew. 

He kept walking slowly and then he ran into someone. "Ow" He groaned looking up he found none other than Bucky. Cooper glanced around noticing Steve vomiting into a trash can as Natasha and Tony laughed at him. Tony was taking pictures. 

Cooper sighed before clamping Bucky in a tight hug. "Thank goodness I found you uncle Bucky" He said nuzzling slightly. 

Bucky awkwardly patted the small boy's head. 

"These are defiantly going on the internet" Tony said to Bruce as they all approached Bucky. 

"Hey, buddy" The billionaire said to Conner awkwardly. Tony was still getting used to the idea that one of his friends had kids. Weird. 

Bruce on the other hand was quite used to it and enjoyed them. He figured it'd be the closest thing to his own that he could get with very few risks on his part. Bruce knelt down to Conner. "Where is your dad, Conner?:" He shrugged, still gripping to Bucky's legs. 

Slowly the ex Winter soldier picked the boy up. "Ice cream?" He said simply. The boy nodded.

Tony sighed. "I got it" 

Natasha smiled at a still queezy Captain America whose face held a very dreamy and content smile at his best friend whose healing was slow, yes but it was happening. 

'"Come on Cap" Bruce said gently. "Ice cream will settle your stomach too" He nudged him slightly. 

 

Meanwhile Clint had won several fluffy stuffed animals. "Thanks, dad." Lila said with a grin. "Ohhh! Look1 Uncle Thor could do that one!" She said pointing at the game that uses a hammer to measure stength. Thor laugher merrily. 

"Aye. Which award shall I take my lady?" she looked thoughtful. she pointed at a stuffed golden retriever. "That one. It looks like you" Thor did a double take and let out his booming laugh.

"Of course!" he said approaching the machine. He lifted the hammer slamming it down hard on the machine and it flew all the way to the top almost shattering the bell. "YEY!" Lila called as Thor handed her the large stuffed dog. "I'm going to name him after you" She said in delight. 

"Let's go find the other's kid" Clint said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. I did put a lot of Wanda in this but I will give her her own piec in the last part. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas feel free to share!


End file.
